Merry Christmas Snivellus
by Cute2boot
Summary: Come Join the Marauders during the christmas season and see how they live it up Mwp style along with Snape who just might see that Christmas isen so bad. You'll like it trust me It's 3 in the morning and I'm writting a dreadul summary!


Merry Christmas Snivellus  
  
By Andi  
  
LOL ok so this is a bit late for a Christmas story..lol but ahhh here it is!  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Another Christmas spent alone...not like it mattered who needs all that Holly Jolly crap? No it would suffice to spend another quiet evening in his chambers all-alone with just the dancing flames as his company. Why go out and drink butter beer with friends when you can start cracking on your home that's all he needed was a constructive night of just he and his Potions supplies.  
  
"oh who am I kidding?" said Severus aloud even startling himself  
  
***  
  
Mean while in the Gryffindor common room the four Marauders along with Lily Evan's were discussing a very important topic.  
  
"well?" Said James raising his eyebrow slightly at the curvy red- head standing in front of him.  
  
"James you prat you know you don't need to get my anything" Lily snapped back kindly  
  
"don't fall for it mate that's girl talk for "I want a diamond" teased Sirius playfully. While nudging James and grinning at him.  
  
"Sirius do us all a favor and zip it" snapped Lily shooting a pompous glance Sirius's way.  
  
"oh hey,hey,hey now we don't need that tone little missy" Teased Sirius again. Going for the mock hurt angle.  
  
"Ladies! Ladies break it up" quipped Remus  
  
"shut up you prat" said Sirius looking complete daggers at Remus  
  
"I'm starving you guys" Peter whined loudly.  
  
"fine then we can get something shall we?" James said smirking gallantly  
  
***  
  
" Why Look who it is" announced Sirius with a broad grin upon his face. James walked over by his best mate and draped his arm around in a friendly manner.  
  
"Why it's our best Mate here, don't you recognize him? Why of course it is our dear friend Snivellus. Taunted James taking a step towards the pale figure in all black.  
  
"hmm yes indeed" said Peter cottoning on and joining his friends.  
  
"word has it my dear Prongs, that someone right in this very hall wants to court your vivacious lady friend." Sirius said maliciously while glaring at Snape as he spoke. He knew Snape had always fancied Lily, but some day he knew that Snape was going to act upon those feelings, which would cause things to get a bit rowdy.  
  
"Oh is that so?" James cracked a smile and winked at Sirius. His actions questioned whether he knew who the courtier was. He in reality knew Snape had always fancied Lily it was no secret, even the blind could tell Snape had it bad for his girlfriend. The way he looked at her, the way he flushed a brilliant pink whenever she uttered a word to him.  
  
Internally.. Severus panicked. How did they know? Was he that obvious as to let on about one of his deepest secrets? Of course Potter and Black were not thick, they were one of the most knowledgeable minds in the entire compound, but he would never have thought that they would look past their egos and see the mask that he was hiding behind.  
  
"Do we have any takers?" Sirius Black's booming voice rang in, interrupting Snapes panic momentarily  
  
"I think he loves Lily Sirius" squeaked Peter.  
  
James shifted uncomfortably in his place and strode over to his girlfriend and draped a protective arm around her.  
  
"Look Snivellus" said Sirius in a steely tone. He placed his leg upon a step and leaned casually upon it starting brutally at the man before him. "I strongly suggest you back off"  
  
"Right, We don't want to have any trouble now would we? I Mean if I catch wind you want my Love, well you won't live to see tomorrow Snively"  
  
Severus's mind reeled. How could they possibly know? They had to be messing with him. No other solution was possible. They can't know..they would never let him live it down and of course he would be granted a severe beating compliments of the two boys. But oh Lily was so lovely..so delicate and fragile. Just to spite Potter it might work to lead his suspicions on a bit.  
  
"Black, you really need to stop messing in your mates affairs, or should I say life partner? Surely no one is that close to another with out some certain attachments? Might I say. Surely we are all aware of Miss Evans distinct beauty but needless to say I have no desire what so ever to court her nor have I ever nor will I. So I suggest you bugger off If you know what's good for you. For you are wasting my precious time with your silly little accusations."  
  
His voice echoed throughout the hall. The students who congregated to get a closer scoop were speechless. No one seemed to know what to say or that matter when to say it. Their faces all positioned in the same fashion pure shock. Wide eyed the students eagerly awaited some sort of rise from the notorious two but barely any were audible.  
  
Something about paying for the mud blood comment were understood but in a flash James Potter took quick and Immediate action. He had to hold Sirius back, for dear life. They had been instructed early that month that if any fights were to break out, the school would be owling their parents. AT this moment that was the last thing James needed.  
  
"Mate" breathed James quickly, while trying to restrain his muscular friend. "It's not worth it..Mcgongal will catch wind sooner or later and you know what she said..Were going to get him another way. A way no one can possibly convict us of."  
  
Lily clasped her hand over her mouth and stood there simply frozen almost as though rooted to the ground.  
  
"Alright" said Sirius in-between clenched teeth. He was the best friend a mate could ever have. He was loyal and trust worthy and was never afraid to get in a bit of trouble. Unfortunately sometimes he reacted too quickly before he gave it some serious thought and tried to play all the scenarios out in his head. But his undying loyalty and friendship gave him his edge.  
  
"I'd sincerely consider watching your back Snivellus" said James his tone filled with pure hate as he looked upon the disgusting display in front of him.  
  
With that James again resumed draping his arm around his girlfriend and along with his friends, they strode down the hall, all very calm cool and collected. Heading towards the great hall James turned his head slightly to give Snape one last glare before he resumed chatting merrily with his friends.  
  
***  
  
What did he mean watch my back. Thought snape. Who exactly does Potter think he is? Some sort of threat? He certainly wasn't for what Snape lacked in bronze he gained in Brains. If Potter even thought he was getting away with his silly little threats he was wrong  
  
Dead wrong.  
  
Snape continued down the hall his eyes glued to the floor in his normal hunched position. Several srudents passed but he never met their eyes.It was just something he was just never good at. Something...just something about Social skills that he could just never quite grasp. People are so complex and in most cases vial. Just like Potter and Black. How could people worship them the way they do? Granted they were good at Sports and extremely good looking. Everything that he was not. But what killed was that they weren't idiots no....not at all they always received top marks in their classes. Perfect...just perfect. They get the ladies. But no one could see them for the prats they were..The evil prats.  
  
***  
  
"James and Sirius you really shouldn't-" blurted Lily. Suddenly turning a bright shade of pink.  
  
"He's not a nice person Lily, he does dark magic and 99 percent of the time he's the one who starts with us. Rarely do we ever mess with him...well ok this one time but still. He has loathed us from day one and we never knew why" said Remus kindly. Giving Lily a understanding look  
  
********  
  
Flash Back  
  
Year One  
  
The Train Ride to Hogwarts  
  
*******  
  
James accompanied by his trunk and Owl Hermtis timidly approached the train. His hair a complete mess and his young gray eyes wandered the train for a vacant compartment.  
  
James wheeled his cart to the left and pushed on the compartment door only to find three boys sitting in the compartment on the squishy sofa chairs. One who was small and rounded with mousy blonde hair. He looked scared but rather impressed that he had found companions to sit with. On The other side was another boy who was regal and gentle looking he had a book grasped in his hands and he seemed to he chatting merrily with a handsome raven haired Bloke.  
  
Their heads turned as they locked eyes with his.  
  
"Hey there" said The Raven haired boy getting up from his seat extended his right hand.  
  
"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black and this over to my left his Remus Lupin and to my right Peter Pettigrew" He grinned broadly and shook Jame's hand eagerly.  
  
James smirked. "Hey nice to meet you mates, I'm James Potter"  
  
Remus Lupin waved and smiled apprectivly. While Peter peered up uttered something that sounded like hello then blushed.  
  
Peter was the shy kind. He was quick to follow the crowd. He always wanted someone stronger to look out for him. So he knew he would find befriending these boys would benefit him greatly. He would never be bullied or pushed around. All the things he feared might happen. But with strong friends on his side no one would dare!  
  
"Hey James? Want to sit with us?" asked Sirius cocking his head to the left.  
  
"Sure" said James grinning, as he dragged his trolley in the compartment.  
  
"So James, Do you Play qudditch?" asked Sirius eagerly his eyes alight  
  
"Do I,? I Live for the bloody sport" said James enthusiastically.  
  
"My friend I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" said Sirius laughing.  
  
The others laughed appreciatively. And finally the sandy haired Boy spoke up.  
  
"So James do you have any siblings at Hogwarts presently? Said Remus attempting to start a intelligent coversation.  
  
"Nah" said James off handedly " I'm an only child, how about you?"  
  
"An only child eh? Lucky" said Sirius regretfully. "I Have a younger brother.Regalas..he'll be starting next year a bloody pest he is. None of us have siblings at Hogwarts either." Added Sirius with a small shrug.  
  
"What house do you think you lot will be sorted into?" asked Peter shyly  
  
"I hope for Gryffindor but I would be perfectly content with either RaveClaw or Huffelpuff." Said Remus  
  
" I hope I get into Ravenclaw", Said James simply  
  
" I want gryffindor too I mean I'll bloody break my wand if I get into slytherin..Mind you my entire family has been sorted into that house so I'm hoping to break that legacy.bloody loons they are. What about you Peter?" said Sirius  
  
"Well I think, that I uh well I guess huffelpuff."  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we all got into the same house!?" said Sirius excitedly.  
  
"yea" said the others enthusiastically.  
  
The compartment door opened a second time. This time entered a tall boy with pale skin and a mop of greasy hair upon his head reaching to his shoulder which sat his pet frog.  
  
"Hey there Mate, I'm Sirius Black this is James Potter over there is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" said Sirius rising from his seat once again extending his hand.  
  
"Get away from me you classless dolt" snapped the pale boy.  
  
" I don't need your common courtesy's I merrily thought this compartment was vacant. I should have known that Prats like you would have filled the compartments near the girls. Classless fools. Do you know where any vacant ones would be? Or would that be harming your small brain capacity's." he snapped once more.  
  
"woa" was all Sirius could utter out.  
  
The three boy's sat there eyes wide and mouths slack with shock.  
  
"That's what I thought, you bumbling fools. You're a waste of life you know that?" spat the boy again. He glared at them gauntly and spun around and headed for the door.  
  
"Oy Mate wait up" called Sirius  
  
"do you not understand me? You fool? I don't want to waste my time with you I mean I really can't speak any slower than I already am or you low lives. What the hell do you want" snapped the pale boy looking livid.  
  
"I Just wanted to tell you" said Sirius trailing off  
  
"What is it you dolt? And you better hurry up" glared the boy  
  
"well...when you find your "vacant" compartment You should really pull your wand out of your ass, because it seems to be really lodged up there." Said Sirius grinning at The boy with a glint in his eye.  
  
The other three boys in the compartment started to crack up while the pale boy was left stunned. He wore an expression similar to a fish who is out of water. He glared at the handsome Raven haired boy in front of him and slammed the compartment door as he departed.  
  
"Let's make a pact mates, that no matter what house we land in we all stay friends no matter what, so we don't end up like that ass wipe" laughed James.  
  
"here! Here" cheered Sirius!  
  
"agreed" said Remus and Peter in perfect unison  
  
*******  
  
End Flash Back  
  
*******  
  
"ohhh" said Lily her voice sounding shocked.  
  
They entered the grand hall and settled in to eat  
  
***  
  
Mere minutes later Severus entered and as he walked through the isles he could here Blacks voice above the rest.  
  
"and a one and a two and a three  
  
Snivellus the snow bat  
  
(snow bat)  
  
has a very crooked nose  
  
(like a cave troll)  
  
and if you ever met him you would even say it shines  
  
(like a grease ball)  
  
All of us Marauders  
  
(marauders)  
  
love to laugh and call him names  
  
we'll never let the old grease ball join in or Quidditch games  
  
(cause he can't play)  
  
then one foggy Christmas eve Professor Mcgongal came to say "Severus with your hair so pomaded mate won't you try some shampoo tonight?  
  
Then how Students finally came near him  
  
(near him)  
  
With the dandruff completely mislaid  
  
(what a shock)  
  
The when we shouted out with glee  
  
the stupid old prat name Snivellus, Why! he'll go down in history  
  
(like Salazar sytherin)"  
  
The three houses cheered as The dashing boy took a bow and the Snape stood frozen in his spot.  
  
"Sing it with me now Mates" shouted Sirius again.  
  
Sirius: Snivellus the snow bat  
  
James: (snow bat)  
  
Sirius: has a very crooked nose  
  
James: (like a cave troll)  
  
Sirius: and if you ever met him you would even say it shines  
  
James: (like a grease ball)  
  
Sirius: All of us Marauders  
  
James: (marauders)  
  
Sirius: love to laugh and call him names  
  
James: we'll never let the old grease ball join in or Quidditch games  
  
Sirius: (cause he can't play)  
  
James: then one foggy Christmas eve Professor Mcgongal came to say "Severus with your  
  
Sirius: hair so pomaded mate won't you try some shampoo tonight?  
  
James: Then how Students finally came near him  
  
Sirius: (near him)  
  
James: With the dandruff completely mislaid  
  
Sirius: (what a shock)  
  
James: The when we shouted out with glee  
  
Sirius: the stupid old prat name Snivellus, Why! he'll go down in history  
  
James: (like Salazar sytherin)"  
  
The enthusiastic crowed cheered once more louder than ever and even a few teachers were caught smirking.  
  
"Oh thank you-thank you your too much really" Said Sirius his voice dripping with mock modesty. His actions only encouraged more applause.  
  
Snape scowled and knew someone how...they would pay  
  
~*****~  
  
Dun dun dun!!! Lol Ok well no I didn't die I'm still here livin it up but ya know I just had to take a break for a lil x-mas vacation and if you don't like it then la la la la la la la! Lol I'm listening to "Outrageous" lol can you tell? Anyways!  
  
I will see you in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I saw a brilliant author do a song at the end of each of her chapters so I am playin her shadow and doing the same.  
  
I am not really a Britney fan but damn the hook on this is incredible and I  
love the beat so here it is  
  
Sexy as I wanna be  
Got these fellas chasing me  
It's about time I hit the streets  
All my girls still feeling me  
B girl ain't lost the beat  
Jumped over drama and I landed on my feet  
Gotta keep going  
No stopping me  
And if you don't like it then  
  
We are over here  
Gotta feelin like a world premiere  
Trenchcoat and my underwear  
Let's go with this freak show  
It's  
  
Outrageous  
When I move my body  
  
Outrageous  
When I'm at a party  
  
Outrageous  
In my sexy jeans  
  
Outrageous  
When on the scene  
  
Outrageous  
My sex drive  
  
Outrageous  
My shopping spree  
  
Outrageous  
We on a world tour  
  
Outrageous  
Just being a girl  
  
Outrageous  
  
I'm about to bring the heat  
Locking down the industry  
All dressed up glamarous  
Red carperet and cameras  
Take trips around the globe  
so nobody knows  
So hot that your coming out your clothes  
I'm about to give it to ya  
  
We are over here  
Gotta feelin like a world premiere  
Trenchcoat and my underwear  
Let's go with this freak show  
It's  
  
Outrageous  
When I move my body  
  
Outrageous  
When I'm at a party  
  
Outrageous  
In my sexy jeans  
  
Outrageous  
When on the scene  
  
Outrageous  
My sex drive  
  
Outrageous  
My shopping spree  
  
Outrageous  
We on a world tour  
  
Outrageous  
Just being a girl  
  
I just wanna be happy  
In a place where life is free  
Can you take me there somebody?  
And when you mention my name  
Make you sure know the truth  
Until I'm about to keep it forever  
  
PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!!  
  
Much Love!  
  
-A 


End file.
